


Farewell Shadowhunters

by Aliceslove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Not a story just something i wanted to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceslove/pseuds/Aliceslove
Summary: Not a fanfic. Just something I felt like I had to write now that the show is over. My farewell to the show. If anyone read it and want to comment on your experience and how you feel about this ending I would love to hear it. Don't know who would want to read it but.. I don't really write ever and I hope it's okay I used this platform not for a story.If not, let me know and i'll take this down.(new to this whole posting thing)





	Farewell Shadowhunters

This is my farewell to Shadowhunters. Contains spoilers.

 

You know when you have words running in your head and you have to get them out? This is what this post is all about, just had to write it down and post somewhere.

I don't even know how to start or where, just the thought that this is the end makes my heart clench and brings tears to my eyes.  
Shadowhunters was such a huge part of my life, as i'm sure it was to a lot of people. The messege that the show stood behind, to love and to support, is one of the most important in my opinion. Every episode in every season made me feel like family, accepted. The fandom, the team, the show and everything around it, made me feel like everything will be alright. We fought so hard to keep it but it seems it didn't worked out.

I went through surgery and rewatched the show again and again while being stuck at bed for nearly 7 monthes. With this show I cried, I laughed, I was shocked and suprised, I was happy and sad. So many emotions- so little time, I wish we had more, I wish I could see more, hear more, watch more, I wish it didn't end. But as you already know, all good things must come to an end, and oh what an ending that was. Beautiful, heartbreaking, hopeful, ecstatic, bittersweet. Best way to describe my emotional roller coster as I watched this last two episodes of the show that means so much to me. 

And now, as I feel the tears rise again, i'll move to a bit of commentary in an attempt to stop them just for a couple more minutes.  
The acting on these last two episodes was on point! Everyone was in top A++ game and I was there for it. Loved every minute. The Malec wedding was short but beautiful, exciting and emotional. The part with Clary and Jonathan was amazing and I loved it to death, but was heartbroken as I realised what Clary's actions meant.

And to tell the truth, i'm more of a Malec fan then Clace but that ending hit me so hard and I didn't see it coming. Kat and Dom chemistry was amazing in these shots, and I felt heartbroken for this love story that would not progress. That letter Clary left Jace had me weeping and from that moment on I was in some kind of shock. Kat did that part wonderful as the last rune disappeared and the look on her face became confused and blank in mere seconds.

I felt like the entire time i was just in and out of it, aware and unaware of the little things and the small tiny holes in the plot.( Where was our Clizzy goodbye? )

However, confused and hurt as I may be right now I can tell you one thing in certainty. I loved it. Yes I cried, yes I was shocked, yes i'm upset not everyone got the happy ending we wished for. But it was good, left a feeling of wanting more but closed a good part of the gapeing hole in my heart that had started growing ever since finding out the show was to end so soon.  
I can not express everything into words about this show, about how it made me feel, about the books and the story line.

I wished we had more time to say goodbye, I needed a whole goodbye season not just an episode. But something is better then nothing, right?  
Still can't believe this is the end.  
I want to call every cast member and thank them personally but that's not really an option. So I am going to write it down for myself and for everyone that is willing to read.

Thank you, I don't think that's ever enough. But thank you, for brining these charcters to life, for dedicating hours on top of hours to perfect them, thank you for building their personalities slowly but surely through the screen and most of all thank you for being there, the cast, the show, the fandom, the FAMILY. Thank you for being there in the hard times and the good times. When I got stood up on a date or had a fight with my friends. When I had the best day and just wanted to keep going and for keeping me company while on the trademill. I was always the girl in the back of the class who wore a too big hoodie trying to hide from the world. I'm no longer that girl in the back anymore. Thank you. Two words that mean so much to me. ( the tears are back already )

I would love another season but at same time, I think I can live in a world where this is how the show ends. It will forever hold a place in my heart, and I would rewatch it time after time until I know all the lines and can say them in my sleep, and then some more.

Goodbye my loves,  
Hail and farewell my Shadowhunters.


End file.
